


Stiles & Lydia's Infinite Playlist [Fanmix]

by Starrstruck_64



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for a Stydia night out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles & Lydia's Infinite Playlist [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischiefWriter9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/gifts).



> This is what happens when you rewatch Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist for the umpteenth time.

   

 _ **i.**_ Every Day // Magic Man 

 _ **ii.**_ Bare (Myton & Rhelz Remix) //  Wildes

 _ **iii.**_ Electric Love (Oliver Remix) // Borns

 _ **iv.**_ Shut Up And Dance (Cover) // Kyle & Devin feat. Kurt Schneider

 _ **v.**_ Roses // The Chainsmokers feat. Rozes

 _ **vi.**_ Kiss Me (Cover) // Rebel feat. Sophie Simmons

 _ **vii.**_ Lightning // The Wanted

 _ **viii.**_ Last One You Love // Goldhouse

 _ **ix.**_ Over & Over // Smallpools

 _ **x.**_ Find My Way Back // Eric Arjes

 

 

 

[[Listen]](http://8tracks.com/kingofboston17/stiles-lydia-s-infinite-playlist) [[Inspired By]](http://66.media.tumblr.com/a38e3cc5f12c244dfeb7819c06f1413c/tumblr_nz0z5tagIA1upwifco1_500.jpg)


End file.
